Itsumo Anata no soba de
by BlackBird Uchiha
Summary: liburan musim panas hampir selesai, akan tetapi PR laporan sejarah sama sekali belum ku sentuh... karena itu, hari ini aku mencari bahan-bahan di perpustakaan ini untuk menyelesaikannya! Tema laporannya adalah "tokoh sejarah yang disukai". Aku bermaksud untuk membuat laporan tentang 'Itachi Uchiha', alasannya dia seorang lelaki sejati. Pairing : sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Khishimoto

Story By © BlackBrid Uchiha

Rate T

Genre : Romance/Drama

Summary : liburan musim panas hampir selesai, akan tetapi PR laporan sejarah sama sekali belum ku sentuh... karena itu, hari ini aku mencari bahan-bahan di perpustakaan ini untuk menyelesaikannya! Tema laporannya adalah "tokoh sejarah yang disukai". Aku bermaksud untuk membuat laporan tentang 'Itachi Uchiha', alasannya dia memiliki kemampuan untuk mengambil tindakan cepat, dan sikapnnya seperti seorang lelaki sejati. kalau ada orang seperti itu di dekatku, aku pasti langsung suka

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, GJ. Maklum Fic pertama saya^^

pairing : SasuSaku

.

.

.

.

 **Saya Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal**.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

liburan musim panas hampir selesai, akan tetapi PR laporan sejarah sama sekali belum ku sentuh... karena itu, hari ini aku mencari bahan-bahan di perpustakaan ini untuk menyelesaikannya! Tema laporannya adalah "tokoh sejarah yang disukai". Aku bermaksud untuk membuat laporan tentang 'Itachi Uchiha', alasannya dia memiliki kemampuan untuk mengambil tindakan cepat, dan sikapnya seperti seorang lelaki sejati. kalau ada orang seperti itu di dekatku, aku pasti langsung suka.

Menjelang libur musim panas akan usai, rupanya pola pikir kami semua sama. suasana di dalam perpus rama sekali, ini tidak biasanya dan sepertinya kebanyakan anak-anak dari sekolahan yang sama denganku.

Ku alihkan pandanganku pada rangkaian buku yang tersusun rapi pada deretan lemari bertuliskan 'bagian Sejarah' aku Sakura Haruno sedikitpun tak begitu tertarik mendalami sejarah, melihat buku yang berjejer rapi dan beribu halaman ku teliti setiap deretan judul yang sekiranya menarik perhatianku khususnya tokoh mengenai tugas laporanku.

 _"hmm.. uchi..'Uchiha Itachi" gumamku._ untuk sementara kupilih buku 'Uchiha Itachi' dengan tulisan yang paling besar itu. 'Uchiha Itachi' memang hebat, bukunya ada banyak sekali.. aku tidak tau harus memilih yang mana.

 _"ukh Tidak Sampai..." gumamku._ Tersadar buku yang kupilih memang sulit untuk dijangkau, sementara mataku masih mencari bangku pijakan.

''mau baca buku ini ? "

'eh..'

aku tersentak sesaat setelah mendengar suara bariton sosok lelaki yang berada dibelakangku dan tangannya menggapai buku yang akanku ambil, aku pun berbalik menatapnya.

Ke.. Keren! Beberapa saat aku memerhatikan sosok lelaki yang menurutku...tampan. matanya yang onyx, sangat dalam hingga saat menatap mata gelapnya seolah membawa diriku jatuh kedalam dasar yang paling dalam, rambutnya tidak terlalu rapi atau terlihat seperti pantat ayam mungkin itu style yang malah membuatnya terlihat keren.

Hening

.

.

.

.

.

.

1 menit kemudian~

"HA..!" tersadar rupanya aku melamun, sementara ia tetap terdiam dan menunggu jawabanku juga. saking ekhm tampannya jadi tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya

" iya. aku harus menulis laporan untuk pr-ku.. A..aarigatou!"

 _apa-apaan ini, tidak biasanya aku tergagap._

"ohiya terimakasih juga bukunya.." lanjut ucapan terimakasihku.

"Hn.." singkat sekali, matanya beralih pada buku yang kubawa kedalam perpustakaan.

"...namamu Sakura ya" ucapnya.

ah... dia melihat namaku yang tertulis di buku catatan, "I.. iya!"

dipanggil tiba-tiba begitu, jantungku hampir berhenti..

tersadar ia memanggil nama kecilku, terkesan tidak sopan saat pertama kali bertemu atau mungkin dia orang yang ingin cepat akrab dengan orang yang baru ia kenal (?) hmm

"sebegitu tertarik nya kau dengan sejarah dan kisah sosok 'Uchiha itachi' ? sebaiknya kau cari buku yang lain, kisahnya sangat menyedihkan sebagai seorang uchiha". ucapnya ketus.

Sontak aku menyangkal pemikiran baikku mengenai dirinya, aku kira ia sosok yang ramah namun mendengar ucapannya yang seperti meremehkan tokoh sejarah dikonoha tempatnya tinggal terdengar begitu merendahkannya.

"maaf memangnya anda berhak berkata demikian kepada tokoh sejarah konoha, mungkin konoha yang kita tempati sekarang tidak akan se-damai demikian atas usaha dan kerjakerasnya, anda paham ?". balas tak terima atas ucapan sosok lelaki didepanku

melihat sosoknya yang bertampang lebih dewasa, namun ia yang tidak jauh dengan para anak berandalan diluar sana sungguh membuatku kesal.

diam.

cukup lama ia menatapku,

lagi lagi aku salting karena ia menatapku, padahal sudah cukup kesal mendengar perkataannya.

'' hn... setelah kau membaca buku itu sebaiknya kau lebih 'paham' . Buku yang kau pilih cukup bagus dan mudah dimengerti". ucapnya sambil berlalu di hadapanku.

langkahnya yang semakin menjauh menyadarkan ku bahwa memang benar ia lelaki yang sangat tegap dan hmm tampan, hanya saja ia bersikap dingin dan ketus, apalagi kami baru saling mengenal.. mengenal(?)

 _'ehh aku saja tidak tau namanya ' gumamku_. huh tidak penting juga siapa namanya lagian belum tentu nanti bertemu lagi dengan dia kan?... "

.

.

.

 _sasuke pov : 'hn._ _permen karet!. Sepertinya dia tidak ingat ya..._

Hanya saja sakura tidak tau sosok lelaki yang tidak sengaja menemuinya saat di perpustakaan adalah orang yang ia kagumi dahulu. Dulu sekali sehingga gadis itu dapat lupa dengannya.

libur musim panas yang panjang telah berakhir. sejak hari ini, semester baru dimulai. walaupun berat rasanya harus kembali belajar, akan tetapi bertemu teman-teman setiap hari tentu saja menyenangkan.

kemarin, PR laporan sejarah akhirnya selesai! aku baru bisa lancar menulisnya pada saat-saat terakhir, masih merasa kesal kejadian kemarin. namun sekarang aku paham tokoh 'Uchiha itachi' sebenarnya sedikit karena aku mempersingkat waktu dan mengambil hal-hal yang menariknya saja, dari latar belakang, dan orang-orang di sekitarnya, sikapnya yang penuh pengorbanan walau ia sebagai pengkhianat. lelaki kemarin yang berucap ' _kisahnya sangat menyedihkan sebagai seorang uchiha..."_ itu terasa masih ganjal bagi ku. pasti lebih jelas kalau dapat bertemu lagi dengannya, sepertinya ia mengetahui sesuatu.

 **KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**

 **PUKUL 07.30**

Seluruh murid berkumpul di gedung olahraga. Berisik sekali seperti lebah yang di ganggu satu setengah bulan libur, akhirnya dapat bertemu kembali dengan teman-teman. terlihat beberapa kulit mereka menjadi sawo matang. kurasa mereka juga bertambah besar.

"Sakura!"

pundaku ditepuk dari belakang. ternyata Ino Yamanaka, sahabatku.

"inoo, lama tidak bertemu!". sapaku.

"Berlebihan, kita kan baru bertemu tiga hari yang lalu dikegiatan ekskul.'

Ino adalah teman pertamaku saat masuk SMA. Ekskul kami sama, yaitu olahraga tenis. Hubungan kami selalu baik, tapi dulu saat masih kecil kami sering bertengkar kalau mengenai hal yang kami sukai selalu sama, haha kekanakan sekali. Bahkan kami tidak ingat apa yang selalu kami rebutkan. dia temasuk gadis yang populer disekolah orang banyak menyebutnya seperti barbie. terkadang ia terlihat tak begitu peduli dengan orang di sekitarnya yang menyebutnya begitu sebagai pujian. namun sebagai sahabat, dia sangat baik dan dapat diandalkan.

"forehead, PR mu sudah selesai?" ucap ino.

 _'lagi –lagi ia menyebut ku begitu huh~"_ ...ahaha tentu saja, kalo kau ino 'Pig' ?".

" sudah ku selesaikan bulan Juli lalu. emm, memang sebaiknya jangan dikerjakan disaat-saat terakhir kan ?"

" yah kau benar ino... kau tau saja"

"hahaha aku tau kebiasaanmu loh " ucap ino sambil menertawakan ku. ishh

Ino dan aku berbeda. Dalam mengerjakan tugas, dia jauh lebih baik. tapi jangan salah, dalam hal belajar aku berada satu tingkat diatasnya.

"tes.. tes..ekhm baik, Sekarang Upacara pembukaan semester baru akan dimulai. pertama, mari kita dengarkan kata sambutan dari Bapak Kepala Sekolah. semoga kalian bersemangat di hari yang cerah ini anak-anak! Jangan sia-sia kan jiwa masa muda kalian! tetap kobarkan semangat api kalian !". terdengar ciri khas dari Might Guy seorang wakil kepala sekolah yang menggema didalam gedung.

" OKE GUY SENSEIII !'' teriak seorang siswa dari bangku kursi paling belakang yang berpenampilan sama dengan guy-sensei yaitu lee.

gelak tawa terdengar di gedung olahraga yang cukup luas ini, haha kami memulai nya dengan keceriaan seperti biasa.

"apa-apan guy-sensei itu hihihihi." ucap ino cekikikan.

Kepala sekolah pun naik ke atas panggung. " Anak-anak, sudah lama saya tidak melihat wajah ceria kalian. bagaimana libur musim panas kalian? " ucap kepala sekolah yang kami sebut sebagai pria bermasker, kami mengira ia selalu terkena flu atau menggunakan masker untuk menutupi sesuatu diwajahnya. memang masih sebuah misteri..

 _liburan musim panasku... ekskul dan setiap hari diisi kegiatan yang sama. lalu diakhir bulan, aku bertemu dengan lelaki yang kukira baik namun ia ketus dan dingin._

"Hmm anak-anak, disemester ini akan saya perkenalkan guru IPS baru, sebagai pengganti Kurenai-sensei yang sedang cuti melahirkan. Uchiha-san, silahkan naik ke panggung."

Dari ujung deretan para guru tampak seorang lelaki berjalan dengan diperhatikan oleh semua yang hadir, ia menaiki anak tangga satu persatu menuju mikrofon yang berada di tengah panggung. tak lama ia pun bersuara melalui mikrofon tersebut, suaranya lantang terdengar oleh seisi gedung olahraga.

"Perkenalkan, saya Uchiha Sasuke, pengganti Kurenai-sensei yang bertanggung jawab untuk pelajaran IPS. Mohon kerjasamanya."

mengejutkan ternyata ada pergantian guru dikarenakan Kurenai-sensei sedang cuti melahirkan, tentunya itu merupakan kabar gembira. Namun ada yang membuatku lebih tekejut bukan hanya mendengar kata 'Uchiha' namun sesosok Pria yang naik keatas panggung.

 _" mustahil! dia.. Orang itu!" gumamku._

kepalaku berputar mengingat seorang lelaki yang baru saja kemarin bertemu secara tak sengaja. Walau pertemuan yang terkesan singkat, kuakui memang tidak terasa asing saat melihatnya. sekarang ia memakai setelan jas rapi. Kenapa ada di sini ?!

"wah sensei baru kita keren yah!"

"dia tampan sekali.."

"Johnny's Kei ( _tipe laki-laki tampan_ ) ya!jadi tidak sabar belajar deh!"

terdengar beriuh-riuh siswi mengomentari sensei baru disekolahnya.

Orang itu membungkukan badannya, sebelum akhirnya kembali ke deretan para guru.

Waktu itu aku kira dia cuma mahasiswa. Ternyata seorang Guru! terlebih lagi marganya 'Uchiha'..

hingga upacara pembukaan semester baru selesai, aku tidak melepaskan pandanganku dari wajahnya yang terlihat dari kejauhan.

masalah besar, hari ini setelah upacara pembukaan adalah pelajaran IPS.

.

.

.

BERLANJUT~

p.s : johnny's kei = tipe johnny's (tipe laki-laki tampan). merupakan boyband jepang yang dibuat oleh johnny kitagawa, pendiri agensi dari SMAP,Arashi, NEWS, Kat-tun, dll.

Asal usul sasuke udah kenal sakura dari dulu bakal di ceritakan beberapa chapter kedepan.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah baca^^ setidaknya sampaikan komentar kalian, oiyaa perkenalkan! aku.. panggil aja aku 'sinAsin' biasa dipanggil begitu hehehe^^ baru aja nge publis FF aku di sini, maaf kalo ada kekurangan:) masih berkembang dan masih seorang amatir.

sekali lagi arigatou gozaimasu:D


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Khishimoto

Story By © BlackBrid Uchiha

Rate T

Genre : Romance/Drama

Summary : liburan musim panas hampir selesai, akan tetapi PR laporan sejarah sama sekali belum ku sentuh... karena itu, hari ini aku mencari bahan-bahan di perpustakaan ini untuk menyelesaikannya! Tema laporannya adalah "tokoh sejarah yang disukai". Aku bermaksud untuk membuat laporan tentang 'Itachi Uchiha', alasannya dia memiliki kemampuan untuk mengambil tindakan cepat, dan sikapnnya seperti seorang lelaki sejati. kalau ada orang seperti itu di dekatku, aku pasti langsung suka

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, GJ. Maklum Fic pertama saya^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

"wah sensei baru kita keren yah!"

"dia tampan sekali.."

"Johnny's Kei ( _tipe laki-laki tampan_ ) ya!jadi tidak sabar belajar deh!"

terdengar beriuh-riuh siswi mengomentari sensei baru disekolahnya.

Orang itu membungkukan badannya, sebelum akhirnya kembali ke deretan para guru.

Waktu itu aku kira dia cuma mahasiswa. Ternyata seorang Guru! terlebih lagi marganya 'Uchiha'..

hingga upacara pembukaan semester baru selesai, aku tidak melepaskan pandanganku dari wajahnya yang terlihat dari kejauhan.

masalah besar, hari ini setelah upacara pembukaan adalah pelajaran IPS.

.

.

.

Saat masih upacara pembukaan jantungku berdebar-debar. hingga kembali ke kelas pun terasa sama. Aku dan Ino duduk dibaris yang sama dalam kelas 2-B , Ino sedari tadi memperhatikan gelagat berbeda pada diriku.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja? diam saja dari tadi''

"ah,tidak. tidak apa-apa.'' jawabku kaku.

"kau bohong yah? aku tau kau sedari tadi hanya melamun, ada apa sakura?"

saat aku menghindari pertanyaan Ino, pintu kelas dibuka. masuklah wali kelas kami Iruka-sensei, dan sepertinya ia tak datang sendiri. dibelakangnya...

' _Dia'.._

seketika terdengar teriakan gadis-gadis di kelas. sambil terheran Iruka-sensei berkata, " iya, iya. kembali ke bangku kalian masing-masing ini pak sasuke yang tadi di perkenalkan. selain guru IPS, pak sasuke juga akan menjadi wakil wali kelas 2-B ini."

"..' _pak sasuke' katanya pfft.. terkesan tua_ " gumamku.

"saya Uchiha Sasuke, mohon kerjasamanya"

sambil berkata seperti itu, dia menundukan kepalanya. lalu berbalik dan menuliskan "Uchiha Sasuke" besar di papan tulis.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Itachi...

Tidak salah, pendengaran ku saat di upacara tadi memanglah benar. marga nya sama dengan tokoh yang kusuka, Uchiha Itachi. kira-kira hubungannya dengan dia apa yah, kakek buyutnya(?) seingatku uchiha telah musnah berabad-abad dahulu.

"pak Sasuke silahkan perkenalkan diri."

"Iya sensei, darimana kau berasal dan tempat tinggalmu, hobi dan.."

"Cih berisik sekali kau musang" ucap salah satu teman sekelasku.

"ihh apa-salahku, dasar pencinta serangga"

"... dulu saya berasal dari konoha. Tak terlalu banyak hal yang kusukai, hobi baru hanya berkeliling kastil-kastil terkenal. zaman yang saya suka adalah pada saat PD. Shinobi ke-4 dan terbentuknya Aliansi 5 negara kage. Dan tokoh yang saya kagumi... Haruno Sakura, ia sebagai ninja medis pada masa itu juga Seorang yang saya hormati Uchiha Itachi "

DEG

" _Apa ma..maksudnya itu?!" gumamku sontak terkaget._ apa ia hanya bercanda, Haruno sakura ? buhankah itu namaku? atau hanya persis saja?

"wah, semuanya tentang sejarah ya!" ucap lelaki berambut klims dihadapan ku, Sai.

salah seorang dari kami mengacungkan tangannya, si rambut nanas ber-IQ tinggi di kelas bertanya, "Uchiha-sensei, kau bilang Haruno Sakura pada masa PD ke-4? beberapa sumber yang pernah ku baca rasanya tak ada yang menyebutkannya. kalau yang kau maksud Haruno Sakura, kami juga punya di sini."

seketika teman dalam kelas pun menatapku lalu tertawa, "hahahah.."

"Hey sakura Namamu sudah ada sejak dulu yah. aku kira uchiha-sensei, menyukaimu, ternyata.. hihihihi" ucap ino di samping belakangku.

para murid segera melemparinya dengan pertanyaan beruntun.

"Uchiha-sensei! Apa namaku juga ada pada zaman tersebut ?"

"iya sensei, siapa tau kami juga ada sensei.. hahah"

"mungkin namaku akan terdengar lebih keren kan?"

"ahahahaha" beberapa siswa terus melontarkan pertanyaan yang aneh, tentu saja hal seperti itu tidak mungkin. lagipula sepertinya itu sebuah kebetulan. seisi kelas dipenuhi dengan suara tawa.

"oy pak guru, Umurmu berapa? punya pacar tidak?" seketika kelas pun menjadi hening, sepertinya itu pertanyaan yang bagus sekarang.

"23 tahun. hn aku tak membutuhkannya."

"Wah jangan-jangan sensei sudah punya Istri yah?" ceplos salah-seorang dari bangku depan.

wajah khawatir terpasang di wajah para siswi-siswi, _hah~dasar_

"Tidak"

"aaaa untunglah~" jawab sekumpulan gadis dikelas.

diam aku pun memperhatikannya, 'Dia' ekhm maksudku hanya diam, memperhatikan perilaku kami di kelas. cukup lama melamun memperhatikannya tak sadar pandangan mata kami saling bertemu, Aa.. secepat mungkin aku tertawa dan menatap ino. Ah lagi-lagi aku Uchiha-sensei ingat denganku saat di perpustakaan kemarin. Bicara soal kemari, mengingat kalimatnya yang terlontar padaku terasa menyesakan. itu sangat menyebalkan sekali, walau masih bisa ku maafkan. lagi pula sensei juga seorang manusia sama seperti kami.

"sudah cukup perkenalannya, besok kalian bisa bertemu lagi dengan pak sasuke di kelas" ucap Iruka-sensei. sambil berlalu meninggalkan kelas kami. diikuti Uchiha-sensei dibelakangnya.

 _sasuke pov " Hn sepertinya menarik..."_

'Ah!' tadi dia tersenyum (?) sekilas aku melihatnya tersenyum, atau menyeringai?.. kesan dingin nya masih terasa. Dan saat melihatnya entah mengapa dada ku terasa sesak, jantungku berdebar-debar " _perasaan apa ini? ." gumamku._

.

.

.

.

.

" _tolong bawa aku bersamamu. ji-jika aku pergi bersamamu, aku yakin kau tak akan kesepian hikss, ku mohon hiks, jangan mencoba untuk pergi meninggalkan semuanya . aku kakashi dan naruto, kami di konoha selalu akan selalu bersamamu,, hiks jika kau pergi aku akan berteriak!"_

" _Kau sangat menyebalkan sakura._ ** _zrashh_** _."_

 **Kediaman Haruno, 01.30 AM**

"HAH.. HAHH..HAHH" perasaan apa ini? rasanya semenit yang lalu setelah aku bangun dadaku masih terasa sesak, bisa kurasakan keringat jatuh bergulir dipelipisku. mimpi siapakah tadi itu,,,kepalaku kembali mengingat mimpi tadi, rasanya seperti baru saja terjadi. walau aku tidak mengerti pada siapa aku berkata seperti itu.

" _kau sangat menyebalkan sakura"_

DEG

" _ss..sakura? bukankah itu aku..." gumamku._

 _._

.

.

.

Terbangun dipagi dini hari membuat ku sulit untuk kembali tidur, terlebih perasaan diliputi kegelisahan setelah mimpi itu. setelah bersiap menuju KHS, seperti biasanya kaa-san mengantarku menggunakan mobil sampai halte dekat sekolah. perjalanan menuju KHS cukuplah memakan banyak waktu, dikarenakan letak KHS berada di pusat Kota. terlihat beberapa gedung tinggi hingga pusat perbelanjaan megah. Konoha City merupakan kota terbesar di negara ini bahkan bisa dikatakan pusatnya kota bisnis.

" Sakura. Hari ini sepulang kerja, kaa-san akan ada pertemuan diluar Kota. apa tidak apa-apa kalau kamu sendirian lagi nak?"

"berapa lama?"

"sepertinya kalau diikuti sampai penjamuan makan malam, mungkin besok sore kaa-san datang. bagaimana nak?"

"iya, tentu tak apa-apa hehe"

"kalau tak ingin sendirian dirumah, sebaiknya ajak temanmu menginap dirumah, kaa-san tidak masalah. kecuali kalau pacarmu yah!"

"Hah~ ti-tidak ko, aku tidak mungkin..." wajahku merona. _"lagi pula aku ga punya pacar kaa-san!.. Huh~" batinku._

setelah 25 menit perjalanan. kaa-san telah mengantarku hanya sampai halte dekat KHS saja dikarenakan ia, harus segera mungkin ke kantornya.

"kaa-san terimakasih sudah mengantarku" ucapku seraya bergegas.

"Sakura!"

"Ya?!"

"Kamu cantik, nak. coba kenakan ini." ucap Okaa-san, sembari memberikan pita rambut berwarna merah. dan mengikatkan nya dirambutku yang kini sudah panjang sepinggang.

"nah kan kalau begini lebih rapi, oke nak semangat!"

"kaa-san.." wajahku merona saat kaa-san memberiku semangat." oke! hihihi"

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan beberapa menit bahwa Bel masuk sebentar lagi akan berbunyi, namun gerbang sekolah masih belum terlihat seraya diriku masih sedikit berlari. jarak halte terdekat menuju sekolah memang cukup jauh dan agak menanjak _._

" _ah.. sepertinya aku akan terlambat, dan satu mata pelajaran akan tertinggal" batinku._ mengetahui bahwa nantinya aku pun akan terlambat, walau aku masih berlari tetap saja. kuputuskan untuk memperlambat gerakku menjadi jalan biasa.

" _Hah~ melelahkan sekali, tidak biasanya fisik ku selemah ini." gumamku._

 _KRING KRING_

" _Ohayou_ "

 _Suara itu... "Sas.. U-Uchiha Sensei?!"_ ucapku serta menoleh menuju asal suara yang rupanya berada di jalur sepeda.

" _em Tu-Tunggu sebentar. . . sensei? sensei menggunakan sepedaa?". batinku._ Wajahku merona setelah tersadar akan penampilannya _yang pfftt_ menurutku lucu sekali,, ia menggunakan setelan jas rapi dan terlihat tampan namun ia mengendarai sepeda berkeranjang _._

"kau jalan kaki? sebentar lagi bel masuk" ucapnya. " _Huh~ seperti biasa nadanya terkesan dingin, Karena kau guruku sebaiknya aku bersikap ramah sajalah" batinku._

"aaaa...ahaha begitulah...sensei.."

" _gawat, selanjutnya apa yang harus aku katakan, bertanya kabarnya,pelajaran hari ini, atau berbasa-basi saja?" batinku._

lagi-lagi entah mengapa aku selalu salting dihadapannya. masih bingung dengan kalimat apa yang akan aku keluarkan, aku pun pamit dan meneruskan perjalananku yang sempat tertunda.

"Cepat duduk disini, sebentar lagi kau terlambat." perintahnya sambil menarik lenganku ke bagian belakang sepeda yang sudah tersedia tempat duduknya itu.

" _Se-sensei.."_

"Tenang saja lagi pula aku gurumu" ucapnya seraya tersenyum nyaris tah terlihat.

Tanpa bisa menolak. Kuputuskan untuk duduk dibagian tempat yang tersedia dibelakangnya. Sebenarnya aku tau, berboncengan sepeda itu dilarang disini. Namun dia benar, aku adalah muridnya dan dia adalah guruku saat ini. mungkin tak apa-apa.

" hn. Sudah?"

"I-iya.."

Perlahan sepeda yang aku tumpangi melaju.

semakin cepatnya roda yang ia kayuh pada pedalnya semakin terasa melaju cepat.

semakin cepat sepedah ini melaju... tercium aroma maskulin dari tubuhnya.

sambil mencoba nyeimbangkan sepedah, tanganku melingkari pinggangnya kaku.

Angin yang berhembus mengangkat helai-perhelai rambutku. Saat ini adalah musim gugur, udara mulai lebih dingin dari biasanya, daun-daun berwarnya oranye berguguran sepanjang kami melewatinya.

Ini... baru pertama kalinya aku merasakan hal ini, tersadar bahwa perjalanan kami tak akan begitu lama.

Aku mencoba menikmatinya.

 _"Dia.. ternyata memang sangat baik" batinku. "dia juga keren dan.. seorang 'Uchiha' yaa.. "_

Sepertinya aku akan menambah tokoh yang kusukai Selain Uchiha Itachi, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

Berlanjut~

P.S AUTHOR : TERIMAKASIH YANG SUDAH MEMBERI KESEMPATANNYA MEMBACA FFN INI, SEMOGA BERKAH YAH MUMPUNG DI BULAN RAMADAN.

MAAFKAN KALAU BANYAK YANG TYPO SAYA HANYA MANUSIA BIASA YANG TAK SEMPURNA DAN KADANG SALAH. INI ADALAH FFN PERTAMA SAYA DALAM RANGKA NGABUBURIT^^


End file.
